


The adventures of Phoenix Sweetleaf

by Foxfiresystem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Depression, Mentions of Rape, Other, Running Away, mentions of being drugged, the author has ptsd and is struggling to cope, wrens backstory
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23888887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfiresystem/pseuds/Foxfiresystem
Summary: The tragic past of Wren has been unlocked what will you do
Kudos: 1





	1. Idk

So I needed a new coping mechanism and here we go talking about graphic trauma and trying to process it to help our mental health


	2. early childhood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> try number two on writing this and the site not yeeting my draft

**This is a major part of what makes up the character that is Wren Sweetleaf in the other fic that is Of Chaos and Time. Which is written by my partner and I. I have decided to make this story to talk about major life events that happened while Wren went by Phoenix. This will talk about trauma and very dark matters that will be mentioned at a later date and time in the Of Chaos and Time project. This is a way for me to bring light to my past that the cops will not take seriously and now I don’t have therapy.**

* * *

  
The earliest memory Phoenix happened to not be the happiest memory. 

It so happened to be their mom dying while they were the age of two. They were told she passed in her sleep. What really happened to their mom? 

Phoenix was brought to the states by their father to keep them safe, now you may be asking what is he keeping them safe from. Well, dear reader, you will have to sit down and read about it after that chapter is published.  Phoenix was in and out of the foster care system in the states while their father acted like nothing ever happened. As if he never had a child in his life.  The only thing they had left was the necklace that their mother gave to them before her untimely death. They would hold onto that necklace for the rest of their time on earth, or at least they would try to. From that point in time everything started to get hazy as ones memories might due to childhood trauma.


End file.
